Pokemon tcg: WARS
by vjota321
Summary: fic fuertemente basado en danball senki wars, la escuela karumi solo accepta a los mejores jugadores del tcg pero esta escuela tiene grandes secretos ,los cuales comenzaran a ser revelados tras el ingreso de shiru otari-se aceptan OC.


hola a todos ,se que estaran diciendo ¿otro fic del tcg? ¿no tenias ya otro? ,pues si lo tengo pero el hecho es que mis ideas son muy complejas y mellevara un tiempo ordenarlas ,disculpas de antemano , el hecho es que decidi hacer este fic como una forma de actualizar algo del tcg mas rapido pues este fic esta y advierto **esta fuertemente basado en danball senki wars** ,practicamente es un calco con OC y pokemon ,aunque obvio tratare de darle mi propio estilo,como sea ademas pueden dejar sus oc detalles al final ,bueno en esta ocasion el prota no sera dai, este papel racae en mi mas nuevo oc: shiro otari, bueno sin perder mas tiempo ,comenzemos:

lo piesto en / / son aclaraciones

* * *

En el año 2020 ,los pokemon han dejado de ser un simple entretenimiento o diversion ,gracias a la evolucion de la tecnologia de ondas y a un grupo especila de chicos llamados linkers, los pokemon han sido capases de materializarse y vivir en armonia con los humanos ,todo gracias a las cartas de tcg ,las cuales ahora pueden materializar datos dandole forma a un enorme grupo de seres que conviven con la humanidad.

En este ambiente las personas usan a sus pokemon para casi todo ,como compañia ,en la medicina,en la educacion y como siempre en las batallas ,materializando las cartas ,de esto ultimo se ha vuelto un pasatiempo mundial ,en el cual los jovenes entrenan incansablemente para alcalzar el nivel de top trainer, pero no solo por eso ,pues algunos luchan por alcanzar un cupo en la escuela karumi zairum ,la cual no solo provee entrenamiento en el uso de los pokemon ,si no que ademas aquellos jugadores que se graduen de esta escuela obtiene becas en las mejores universiades del mundo. por ello los jovenes luchan por entrar en esta escuela ,ya sea por pasion o por su futuro ,pero esta escuela oculta algo ,aqui comienza nuestra historia con un joven lleno de sueños y gran pasion al luchar.

-Hoy es el dia de mi ultima prueba-dijo alegremente un chico de piel clara con ojos verdes y pelo de color blanco ,de estatura mediana, de unos 13 años de edad.  
comenzo a caminar a una especie de coliseo ,para llegar a un modulo.  
-buenos dias ,viene para la ultima prueba de admision-dijo la recepcionista  
-Si ,mi nombre es shiro otari y entrare en el torneo clasificatorio karumi zairum-dijo confiadamente mientras entraba al coliseo

shiro se acerco a uno de los recepcionistas dentro del coliseo .  
-Buenos dias ,soy shiro otari ,vengo a inscribirme para el torno clasificatorio.  
-Dejeme revisar, shiro otari ,tiene un 7 puesto y un 5 puesto en dos torneos clasificatorios ,si logra entrar en el top 4 en este podra entrar a la academia.  
-Si ,deseo inscribirme.  
-no hay problema ,pero debe saber que este torno es distinto pues usaremos en la ultima ronda el sistema de la academia ,pero ya esta inscrito puede acercarse a cualquier arena para empezar .  
-gracias.  
shiro se dirigio a uno de los modulos y se encontro con un chico de unos 11 años de pelo color naranja suave.  
-hola ,¿quieres combatir ?-pregunto shiro.  
-si,este ¿ sabes como es el sitema? ¿ no ?.  
-si ,ganas combates ,obtienes puntos mas puntos mayor posicion-dijo shiro  
-bien, comenzemos ,las reglas son uno a uno ¡YAMASK MATERIALIZACION¡.  
-¡ducklet materializacion¡  
en ese momento una cupula rodeo a cada ambos mientras cada uno sacaba una especie de pad para combatir.  
-bien , yo comienzo-shiro dijo esto mientras realizaba movimientos en el pad mismos que copiaba su ducklet materializado, el cual se movia en la arena la cual simulaba un bosque.  
-¡combat start¡-gritaron al al unisono shiro y pelinaranja, mientras robaban cada uno 7 cartas.  
-Bien ,comenzare añadiendo una energia a yamask -el chico hiso algunas señas con su dedo mientras su yamask comenzaba a moverse hasta desaparecer y aparecer frente a ducklet-ahora bola sombre-luego de decir esto el pokemon copio la orden de su entrenador.  
-ok, mi barra de robo se lleno-dijo el shiro mientras via una barra en su pad-robo una carta y añado una energia a ducklet ,y ahora veras ,ducklet ,estrategia golpe-golpe-chorro  
-¿que?  
el ducklet se hacerco al yamask y los golpeo con una de sus aletas para remtarlo con una patada y acabar con un chorro de agua.  
-yamask ,yo robo una carta y...le uso el trainer poke-compañia ,para elegir uno de los pokemon de mi equipo ,y añadir la mitad de su hp a yamask ,elijo a drugdigon y yamask obtiene 50 hp ahora tiene maximo 110 y le quedan 70. yamask bola sombra.  
el pokemon mascara volvio a atacar al pokemon pato el cual esta vez esquivo facilmente el ataque.  
-ducklet, vamos uso plus power ,y ahora ducklet estrategia patada doble.  
el pokemon pato salto y embistio con sus dos pies al yamask haciendo que se debilitara.  
-HUUAU ,eres muy bueno ,yo soy ishino ,puedes decirme ishi y como ves yamask es mi compañero ,tambien deseo entrar en la escuela pero con alguien como tu aqui no creo que puede.  
-Nunca te des por vencido ,nunca-dijo shiro mientras veia al menor a los ojos.

shiro siguio combatiendo hasta que observo su pad.

-Tengo 170 puntos eso deberia bastar-el peliblanco camino un poco hasta llegar a una arena en la cual habia una gran multitud viendo un combate.

-Ese teru es increible-decia uno

-pero si gano el torneo poseidon, por que necesita estar aqui-decia otro.

-Por lo que se ya tiene 7 torneos ganados en primer lugar-respondio un tercero.

-Hum-dijo atraido shiro-un ganador del poseidon ,increible-dijo entusiasta mientras se acercaba para ver el combate y ver que efectivamente un buizel estaba masacrando a un ratata,alzo la miraba para ver a un chico de pelo rubio palido con ojos de color azul-celeste y piel bastante palida.

-eres muy debil.¡SIGUIENTE¡-grito el rubio .

-es super fuerte ,pero si pierdo perdere muchos puntos ,debo ir a los seguro-murmuro shiro.

luego de un tiempo un sujeto desde un altavoz comenzo a hablar:

-¡A TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES ¡ ¡YA SE CONCLUYO EL TIEMPO DE RECOLECCIÓN Y AHORA MOSTRAREMOS LOS PUNTAJES MAS ALTOS¡

shiro miro alegre que habia calficado entre los 16 mejores para la final.

-puesto 14 no esta mal-murmuro el peliblanco para luego alzar la mirada y ver que en el primer puesto estaba ese tal teru con 473 puntos-¡QIUE ,INCREIBLE¡-grito incredulo el peliblanco.

-¡AHORA TODOS LOS 16 MEJORES REUNANCE PARA LA FINAL ¡ ¡NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE UNA SIMULACION DE WAR TIME DE LA ACADEMIA¡

shiru se acerco al campo el cual tenia dieciséis ,cabinas ,lo cual lo extraño ,se acerco a una de ellas y se sento al hacerlo la cupula se cerro y se mostraron indicaciones en la pantallas de la cabina .

-en el war time controlas a tu pokemon por tu trainer-pad ,solo tienes un pokemon y si si hp llega a cero pierdes ,comienzas sin cartas y cada vez que se llene el draw bar se te dara una de tu mazo automaticamente ,el mazo solo puede tener energias ,evoluciones ,equipamiento ,armas ,soportes mas no pokemon esto iran en tu deck de equipo, en el campo puedes encontrar varios "objetos" los cuales tiene variados efecto , ¿desea repetir las instrucciones ?-

-no ,estoy listo-dijo shiro energico mientras colocaba una tarjeta de lotad.

-¡BIEN ,ASI INISIAMOS LA FINAL DEL ULTIMO TORNEO CLASIFICATORIO PARA LA ACADEMIA KARUMI¡ ¡REPITAN CONMIGO 1...2...3 ¡ ¡WARTIME STAR¡

-es hora ,mi ultima prueba-dijo shiru dentro de la cabina cerrana ,luego de poner su trainer-pad en un peque compartimento y coger los controles-¡ENTRARE EN LA ACADEMIA¡.

continuara...

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo:

el wartime a comensado ,¿asi lo hacen en la academia? es un enorme reto.

en el siguiente capitulo:el terible teru

shiru:¡WARTIME STAR¡

¿yyyyyyyyyyyyy que tal me quedo?

como pueden notar estos capitulos serna un poquito cortos pero variara,

bueno ahora si los oc, en la academia cada clase es una nacion ,shiru ira a la nacion Assis ,cada nacion tiene 5 pelotones y cada peloton un lider, tenga en cuanta que ya todos los 5 pelotones de assis tiene capitanes ,pero aun pueden ser reclutas.

la ficha seria:

nombre:

genero:  
edad:

apariencia:

personalidad:

nacion:(Assis ,ssusar,nial ,lantir, esun,birras)

peloton:1,2,3,4 o 5

puesto:(si no es de assis ni ssusar puede elegir ser capitanes ,ademas pueden ser reclutas o soportes ,los soportes son medicos ,inventores y estrategas todo en uno)

elemento del deck:

pokemon compañero:

extras.

bueno eso es todo ,accepto oc , tomatazos ,criticas y felicitaciones por igual ,si pueden envien los OC por mp ,cuidense y :  
¡SARAKATOYO¡


End file.
